


think I caught a vibe

by queermermaids



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Trans Male Character, extra warnings in the end tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: Cisco was horny on main and wanted to bust one out but was interrupted, in a good way ;)or alternatively: i can't write summaries for porn





	think I caught a vibe

Cisco slammed his way into the men's bathroom at Star Labs. He and Barry just got back from a very successful mission and the adrenaline was making him feel warm all over. Honestly he just wanted to jerk it, the warm feeling pooling in his lower belly was making him feel antsy for an orgasm. And because of that maybe he didn't check to see if the door was locked when he unbuckled his belt and stuck his hands down his pants, but it's not like anybody was going to come in.

He raked his hand down bush, skipping over his clit to go to his hole and find himself way wetter than he thought. Cisco circled around, moaning a little too loud at the good painpleasure that comes with with teasing his rim. He wanted to shuck his pants down more, shift and find his g spot, but he was so fucking horny he knew he could cum in less than 5 minutes. Getting his fingers all nice and wet he trailed back up to his clit, rubbing it just right, chasing the feeling before it went away.

He was so into it, grinding his hips against his fingers making breathy noises that he didn't notice Harry had come in until the door slammed against the wall.  He started and tore his hand out of his pants holding it up, caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He stood there against the wall looking at Harry looking at him.

Then he realized that Harry wasn't looking at where his pants were slightly opened, he was looking at his hand, where his fingers were still wet. Cisco smirked, and brought those fingers to his mouth. Cisco closed his eyes, groaning at the taste of himself, and opened them to find that Harry had stalked over and was now right in front of him. Harry grabbed his wrist and removing Cisco's fingers from his mouth, a trail of spit leaving with them. He took his finger and sucked and licked on them hard, searching for any remnants of Cisco.

Harry then pulled away and kissed him with the same intensity, licking into his mouth. He licked over his teeth which nearly brought Cisco out of the moment but then he started sucking on his bottom lip and he was right back in. All he was thinking was that he wanted that on his clit right now and Harry was on the same page because he started to push his pants down. He was kissing and sucking on his collar all the while, but had to stop for Cisco as he took the pants off over his shoes.

Harry was going back in for more but Cisco fisted his hair, and pushed him down to where his attention should be, and pulled a leg over his shoulder. Harry, like the asshole he is, didn't start immediately, instead deciding to suck another bruse onto Cisco's upper thigh. He tugged again, really messing up his hair, and Harry got the message.

Harry licked over his clit and brought his whole mouth over it, sucking softly. Cisco groaned and had one hand scrambling on the wall for purchase as he felt his knees get a little weak. Harry kept sucking, licking around on the sensitive side. He rubbed his thumb up against his opening and yeah Cisco knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Harry fucked two of his finger in and rubbed right there and Cisco gave out a stuttery gasp as he came all over Harry's fingers, a hand clenched in his hair. Cisco slumped against the wall, feeling the cold tile on his lower back, as Harry stood up and licked his finger clean, looking way too smug for his own good. Cisco rolled his eyes and brought his head in for another kiss. He then grabbed the very noticeable bulge in the front of Harry's pants (he does fill his breeches huh).

“Wanna go to my place and I can take care of this?”

At Harry's very aggressive yes he opened a breach and practically dragged him dick first into his bedroom.

 

 

Afterwards when Harry got back from throwing the condom away and they were laying together in Cisco's Star Trek sheets, Cisco had a thought. Harry was running his hands through the hair on Cisco's chest and he said, “I guess I can knock that one off of my list.”

Harry looking very hot buck naked gave him a questioning look.

“I've always wanted to get my dick sucked in a guys bathroom, and now I get to cross it out.”

Harry was leaning on his chest to look at Cisco in the eyes. His lips were still a little brused from all the kissing and his hair was crazier than usual all thanks to Cisco. He was really enjoying the view.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: non explicit consent (its implied but never directly said)
> 
> Cisco gets his pussy ate, happy pride!!  
> title from Doves in the Wind by SZA
> 
> not beta'd so comments welcome!


End file.
